Patch - 2018.12.19
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Kanna is Angry! R: ''Damage delay increased from 0.5 seconds to 1.5 seconds *''Mukushiki Shinkuu Myouu: ''Passive changed from dealing 9%/12%/15% of the target's missing health (increased on levels 1/6/11 respectively) to + (0.5 x Hero Level)% of the target's missing health. *''Kasane Shourou Q: ''Cooldown increased from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds to 14/12.5/11/9.5/8 seconds. *''Mogaribue W: ''Cooldown increased from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds to 14/12.5/11/9.5/8 seconds. *''Neko Gaeshi E: ''Stun duration reduced from 1 second to 0.5 seconds. *''Variable Wing System: ''Attack speed bonus changed from 30%/40%/50% (increased on levels 1/7/13 respectively) to + Hero Level%. *''Artemis Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 300 milliseconds to 200 milliseconds. *''Icarus E: ''Cooldown increased from 13/12/11/10/9 seconds to 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. *''Icarus E: ''Now resets the basic attack animation after the dash ends. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Bonus damage of first and second swings reduced from 0.4AD to 0.3AD. Bonus damage from armor and magic resistance remains the same. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Base damage of first and second swings reduced from 30/65/100/135/170 to 30/60/90/120/150. *''Ice Shield W: ''Before casting animation removed. *''Ice Prism W: ''Damage from the subsequent hits of debris on the same target within 0.1 seconds reduced by 50%. *''Ice Strike E: ''Damage from the subsequent hits of Ice Arrow on the same target within 0.1 seconds reduced by 50%. *''Nanasen W: ''Cast range reduced from 700 to 600. *''Nanasen W: ''Base damage of the first 2 strikes, reduced from 25/37.5/50/62.5/75 to 20/32.5/45/57.5/70. *''Nanasen W: ''Base damage of the remaining 5 strikes, increased from 10/15/20/25/30 to 8/14/20/26/32. *''Nanasen W: ''Base damage of the total 7 strikes, reduced from 100/150/200/250/300 to 80/135/190/245/300. *''Zui Hun Du Zhang Q: ''Damage based on the target's missing Health reduced from 8% to 6%. ---- Heroes *Hero Card - Cao Yan Bing (曹焱兵) available for 45 Diamonds at 6:00 PM on 21st December 2018. New Packages * National Day Package (国庆节日礼包) will be available from 21 December 2018 6:00 PM GMT+8 to 1 January 2019. * Easter Day Package (复活节日礼包) will be available from 21 December 2018 6:00 PM GMT+8 to 1 January 2019. * Halloween Candy Package (万圣节糖果礼包) will be available from 21 December 2018 6:00 PM GMT+8 to 1 January 2019. * April Fool's Day Package (愚人节礼包) will be available from 21 December 2018 6:00 PM GMT+8 to 1 January 2019. New Skins *Kaneki Ken's Skin Card - Haise Sasaki (佐佐木绯世) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 21 December 2018. *Artoria Pendragon's Skin Card - Swimsuit Artoria (泳装) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 21 December 2018. *'Championship' skins (QG Team) will be available at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 21 December 2018. Exclusive Equipment *All exclusive equipment in the list below will be available for sale at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 19 December 2018. **Kurosaki Ichigo's Hollow Mask **Shiba Tatsuya's Silverhorn Trident (Eternal Battlefield) **Pleasant Goat's Super Bell **Cu Chulainn's Gáe Bolg **Suigintou's Black Rose **Troubling Rain's Ice Rain **Aqua's Kazuma (Satou Kazuma) **Hei's Black Trench Coat **Jeanne d'Arc's Sword of Saint Catherine (Eternal Battlefield) **Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)'s Sword of Nefarious Catherine (Eternal Battlefield) ---- *Fixed a bug that the death of monsters would grant gold coins to all nearby heroes on both teams who had items with Soul Collector passive regardless of the killer's side. *Fixed a bug that the death of minions would grant gold coins to heroes on the same side who had items with Soul Collector passive. *Fixed a bug wherein the Resurrection Spell R should be in cooldown when used together with the clone of Lightning in Eternal Battlefield. *Fixed a bug wherein Ice Shield W needs to be clicked on the ground to activate its effect in case players had their smart cast turned off or by not pressing the hotkey. ---- *Optimized the announcer (in-game system voices). ---- ----